


Imagine Being Comforted By Bilbo After A Bad Day

by forestofmyown



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofmyown/pseuds/forestofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompts:  “Imagine Being Comforted By Bilbo After A Bad Day” & “Imagine Bilbo Kissing Your Nose Goodnight After A Long Day Of Cuddling And Tea”</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr:  http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/71943255369/imagine-being-comforted-by-bilbo-after-a-bad-day</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Being Comforted By Bilbo After A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: “Imagine Being Comforted By Bilbo After A Bad Day” & “Imagine Bilbo Kissing Your Nose Goodnight After A Long Day Of Cuddling And Tea”
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/71943255369/imagine-being-comforted-by-bilbo-after-a-bad-day

It is long dark, and you have wasted several hours, by the time your raging torrent of complaints has run its course. Today has been a day you wish to blot from history, to completely ignore and pretend never happened, for a very wretched day it has been, and you didn’t like it, either. Each and every part of it you didn’t like, in fact, you had just retold with extreme prejudice to the one person who had not, in some way, contributed to it being so terrible.

Not that Bilbo was perfect, or, in fact, always in your good graces. You’d had your fair share of disagreements with the odd Hobbit, but none of those had taken place on this, the most terrible of days, and that was something you were thankful for. Doubly thankful, in fact, since Bilbo had been so agreeable as to allow you time in his sitting room, hours and hours, as has already been said, and let you vent all your frustrations, complaints and cries and confusions.

He is a great listener, puffing on his pipe by the open window and nodding with an agreeable “Mm hm” at all the right places. Tea and biscuits never ran out, and neither did the wit of the master of Bag End.

As the night grew on, in fact, you were half convinced that this day wasn’t so very terrible after all, having spent the end of it in such good company. Especially after a particularly emotional story that ended in tears and you tucked in Biblo’s arms, your back leaned against him, both of you staring calmly into the fire.

“You have thoroughly befuddled me, Bilbo Baggins.” You say quietly, letting your head fall comfortably back onto his shoulder.

“Is that right?”

“It is.”

“How so?”

“I was certainly, with out the tiniest doubt, convinced that this was the absolute worst day of my life when I stepped into this Hobbit hole.”

“It sounded so, from your tales.”

“But now I am not altogether convinced of this, and it is completely your fault.”

“Well.” Bilbo trailed off, taking a quick puff on his pipe to buy time. “I’m not exactly sure how to respond to that. Do I apologize, or say your welcome?”

“A bit of both, I should think.” You answer, smile growing.

“Alright then, I’m sorry that you’re welcome?”

Giggling, you snuggle closer into neck. You can feel his pulse do a skip at the contact.

“I’m thankful you’re forgiven?”

“Glad we got all that sorted.”

“Oh yes, definitely.” Sighing, you finally relent to admitting you’ve stayed much longer than is normally proper and ought to be heading home. “I’ll be off then, shall I?”

“Bag End is always open to you, should you wish to drop in again, say, for breakfast tomorrow?”

He does his best to look nonchalant, and you, in turn, do your best to not laugh.

“I should like that.”

Bilbo nods, a bit jerkingly, and smiles that quick, stoney smile he does when he’s uncomfortable. Wondering if you’d done something wrong, you frown. But after a few thoughtful seconds, Bilbo leans in and quickly pecks a kiss on the tip of your nose.

“In case,” he explains nervously, “you still had any doubts about whether this was a good day or a bad one.”


End file.
